


Eyeliner

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Remus abhors it when Sirius wears eyeliner [remus x sirius, drabble]





	Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Sirius wears eyeliner. He stands in front of the mirror every morning, meticulously smearing it on his lower eyelids, before winking cheekily at his fellow Marauders and asking for their opinion on how it affects his sexiness. And every morning, James scoffs and calls him a poof, Peter stutters apprehensively, and Remus ignores his pounding heart and tries not to seem too eager when he answers. Girls love Sirius wearing eyeliner; Remus sees them giggling and swooning as the Marauders amble through the corridors. Even the female professors find it stunningly sexy, although they do not lower themselves to say so.

But Remus abhors it when Sirius wears eyeliner. Because he has seen the real Sirius, the one who has striking shadows under his eyes, the one with delicate, but still elegant eyelashes. Remus has seen the true Sirius, the raw, untouched one, and he knows that no amount of makeup can achieve such perfection. So when he spots Sirius’ makeup on the sink, alone and unprotected, he can’t help but give in to that devious Marauder attitude and banish it, revelling in the fact that he will soon get to see Sirius’ pure eyelids again. 


End file.
